When fairies meet ninjas
by SkyeLovebird
Summary: The fairies end up on the Destiny's Bounty with the ninja, what will happen when Natsu realises that it's a vehicle and gets sick? what will Kai think to having another fire-wielding person on board? you'll have to read to find out... NaLu ship confirmed may include GaLe and maybe a bit of Nya and Jay (I don't know their ship name)
1. Chapter 1

Set after the Nirvana story arc and after season 7 of Lego Ninjago

\- "Come on Lucy, Erza, Ice Princess" the young pink-haired mage called as a blue cat carried him and flew to a building with a huge banner with a huge mark in the centre of it. Lucy's blond hair waved with the wind while her chocolate brown eyes glistened in the sun catching the dragon slayer's eye causing him to blush. Erza on the other hand was sort of annoyed at Natsu for his impatience. Gray was on the brink of attacking Natsu, they are pretty much rivals after all but he was scared to see Juvia again seen as she apparently loved him as much to call Lucy her rival even though he knew she didn't, she loved Natsu instead. The group of five entered the guild hall,

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Natsu shouted as he entered, Erza and the others in tow,

"Hey guys, welcome back!" practically the whole guild shouted,

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I walked over to to Mira and ordered a drink of water, of course she immediately asked how me and Natsu were, typical Mira, she ships pretty much everyone in the guild with someone, Gray and Juvia for example, she calls them Gruvia, while she calls me and Natsu, NaLu. Honestly, her ambition is rather odd in some ways but nice in others.

"So, did you tell Natsu?" Mira asked, a smirk appearing on the face of the retired model,

"Tell him what, Mira?" I asked inquisitively,

"That you love him" Mira cooed. It just so happens that Natsu overheard that comment and walked over to us.

"Is it true Lucy?" Natsu asked,

"Is what true?" I tried to hide it,

"What Mira just said, about you loving me?" Natsu face was straight, full of emotions I may add,

"Yea," I mumbled looking away but unfortunately or fortunately, I don't know, he heard it,

"Can I talk to you in private Luce?" Natsu asked looking away, he looked like he was blushing. I nodded and he led me away to another area of the guild, away from prying ears.

"I-I love you, Lucy," Natsu began blushing wildly,

"I do too, Natsu" I smiled, I could feel my face turning bright red as Natsu pulled my face up and lent in, kissing me. I felt like a blushing disaster. As we parted, I could feel the area around us change, into what looked like a portal. The entire guild was changing and I could see Erza, Happy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Carla, Wendy and Master Makarov before the portal lit up and I ended up unconscious.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by five boys, a girl and an old man with a long gray beard. I was shocked to say the least and woke up with a jolt,

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends? And…" I began

"Woah, Woah, Woah, calm down, your friends are over there" the blond one said,

"We found all of ye in the desert unconscious so we brought you here to rest" the female black-haired one said. Now that I was fully awake, I noticed that all but the old man were wearing Gi's.

"What was this place? Where am I?" I asked

"You are on the Destiny's Bounty, but we all just call it the bounty,and your in Ninjago" the one in blue said. Then I noticed Natsu, about to get sick

"Oh no," I sighed running over to Natsu "Don't tell me we're on some sort of vehicle or transport"

"Well ya" the red one said "Is everything ok?"

"No, Natsu here, has severe motion sickness. If he's on anything moving, he'll get sick within seconds" I was worried about him. I didn't want him to be hurt in any way, then I noticed Gajeel in the same state.

"Seriously? Not Gajeel too," I sighed, "If only Wendy was awake now,"

"Lucy?" a voice from behind me called as I wisped around to see who it was,

"Wendy!" I called "Thank goodness you're awake"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Wendy inquired

"It's Natsu and Gajeel again" I sighed,

"Again? Are they awake?" she was shocked at this point

"No, they're not awake, not yet anyways" I sighed again, looking over at Natsu again as he opened his eyes,

"Luce?" he asked "I feel sick"

"Natsu!" I ran to his side hugging him

"Careful Lucy! I'm feeling very sick, I can barely talk" he moaned

"We need to get you to the ground so you can recover" Wendy butted in, " Carla?"

"Don't worry Wendy, I got him" Carla picked him up with her tail, sprouted her wings and flew outside, making Natsu feel much better, but leaving the seven strangers in shock and curiosity.

"How can that cat talk, and fly for that matter?" the metal one asked,

"Oh, kinda forgot you were here" I confessed, as everyone else started to wake up.

"Natsu? Where are you Natsu?" Happy called,

"Don't worry Happy, Carla took him outside to catch a breather, and to stop getting sick, can you take Gajeel out?" Wendy reassured him,

"Ya, sure," Happy nodded in agreement as he grabbed Gajeel and flew out

"Still haven't answered my question yet," the metal one stated,

"Huh? But you still haven't answered one of mine," I said back with attitude,

"Oh, well what was it then?" the one in black asked

"Who are you guys?" I repeated,

"Oh, well, that's Jay, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Zane, Sensei Wu and I'm Nya" the female said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy, this is Erza, Happy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Master Makarov" I replied,"Carla and Natsu are outside"

"Now, to our question, How can your cats talk?" Zane asked,

"I'm an Exceed, not a cat. Got it?!" Happy stated "You better give me a fish of I won't forgive you"

"Happy, you already have fish in your bag, or did you forget, again" Erza said with a sigh

"Sorry Ma'am, I forgot Ma'am" Happy apologised, bowing as Erza just shook her head, leaving their hosts in confusion.

"She's the most powerful one of us in our guild back home" I whispered to Nya causing her to laugh "Everyone is scared of her, especially Gray and Natsu, even though Natsu wants to be more powerful than her, but gets beaten to a pulp every time they fight." Nya just giggles more.

"Do they fight alot?" she asked

"Not too often luckily, but for some reason, Natsu likes to crash at my place and take over my bed" I told her "I still love him though"

"You love him? Even though he takes over your place almost everyday?" she asked,

"Well, yea. He seems to like me too, he told he not long before we met you, so none of the others know yet, but I should probably check on Natsu" I left.

Outside, Carla was Carrying Natsu above the boat alomg with Gajeel while they recovered. I looked over the side and noticed we were going down towards the ground, slowly but surely. Natsu roared and shouted with joy while Carla struggled to keep him upright as he did so,

"You sure are excited, eh Natsu?" I asked

"I can't wait to get my feet down on the ground again!" Natsu shouted as Carla lost her grip, running out of magic and dropped Natsu on the deck causing him to be sick until we got to the ground. I picked up Carla and brought her inside while Natsu followed.

"Hey guys," I said, Natsu snuggling into me, "can we talk to you guys? Also here's Carla, she sorta collapsed outside with Natsu"

"Sure Lucy-san and thanks, i'll heal her" Wendy replied,

"Go ahead Lucy" Erza comforted, one of the few times she did that,

"We'll leave" Nya winked ushering the Ninja and Sensei out of the room,

"Natsu?" I asked, "You wanna say it?"

"Sure," Natsu smiled, "Me and Luce are dating now!"

"What?!" everyone said in unison, startled,

"How and When did this happen?" Levy asked,

"Just before this happened, it kinda interrupted us actually" Natsu answered,

"Prove it Flame-brain, Kiss her" Gray decided to annoy Natsu, it sorta worked actually but Erza gave him 'the stare' and he backed down immediately,

"Fine, I will!" Natsu gave in, pulled me towards him, kissing me. I felt my cheeks get hot, so I just assumed that I was blushing. When we parted, everyone was just staring at us, besides Master Makarov who just smiled.

"Enough proof, Ice-princess?!" Natsu shouted, he wasn't exactly asking a question, more like making a statement,

"Ok, fine Flame-brain, geez" Gray brushed off,

"Oh, do you wanna fight, Stripper?!" Natsu roared,

"Bring it on Flames-for-brains" Gray roared back,

"Are you two fighting again?!" Erza eyed them both, they looked terrified to say the least,

"No Ma'am" they said in unison, fear in their voices,

"Good," She replied,

"Gray-sama, your clothes…" Juvia said, covering Wendy's eyes and her own. The ninja came in to see what the commotion was and found Gray, stripped down to underwear, Juvia covering both her eyes and Wendy's and everyone else shouting at Gray to put his clothes on.

"Uh, what happened to make Gray strip?" Lloyd asked turning away from Gray so he wouldn't have to watch his struggle with his clothes,

"His habit happened, after the usual minute long fight between Natsu and Gray which was stopped by Erza's gaze" I explained,

"They fight alot?" Cole asked

"They're fire and ice, what do you expect?" I questioned,

"Fire and ice?" Zane asked looking at the other ninja,

"Well Gray uses Ice-make magic and Natsu uses Fire dragon slaying magic" I explained, the ninja were in shock,

"Did he actually kill a dragon?" Kai asked worryingly,

"No, it's just the name of his magic, he was just raised by a dragon and he thought Natsu his magic" I explained further, "The dragon's name was Igneel, well according to Natsu." Natsu ears pricked up, he walked over and was leaning on my shoulder,

"You talking about Igneel?" he asked,

"Well I was just telling these guys about your magic and they got worried the second I mentioned dragon slayer, so I explained what it was and how you got it, was all" I told him,

"Do you guys use magic?" Natsu asked,

"Well, we have elemental powers, that's all, we were born with them, but in Zane's case, he was built with the ability," Nya answered

"Built? So he's a machine? A bit like a Lacrima?" Erza asked coming over,

"He's a nindroid," Jay stated, "And what's a Lacrima?"

"A Lacrima can contain magical energy, and other types of energy too, they're very useful, I actually have a communication Lacrima right now," Master Makarov explained, holding up the sphere ,

"Hey, can't we call Mira then, Master?" Levy asked, Gajeel standing behind her

"Gihihi" Gajeel laughed "Are ya sure, can't sense much Eternano, ya know"

"Your right actually, I can't sense much either," Wendy confirmed,

"Well, if there isn't Eternano, we can't do our magic" Erza stated

"Eternano?" Sensei Wu asked,

"What allows us to us our magic," Levy explained, attempting to turn on the Lacrima, fortunately, it turned on.

"Mira!" everyone shouted,

"Guys!" Mira worriedly said "Where have you been, you just disappeared all of a sudden! Where are you? Makao is minding the guild for you Master while you're gone btw,"

"Thank you Mira, and we don't know exactly where we are, but we woke up in a strange place, called Ninjago, according to what Lucy told us" Master said. Then the connection fizzled out and everyone sighed with annoyance,

"Why does this have to happen to us," Happy said, sighing,

"Ugh, Why us?" Natsu said as a loud rumble could be heard coming from his stomach

"Ya hungry?" Jay asked

"He's always hungry, Jay, he's a bottomless pit when he eats" I warned,

"He can't be that bottomless, we have seen a bottomless pit before" Lloyd said smiling,

"He's bottomless, he'll eat anything and everything, including fire" Gray stated,

"He eats fire?" Kai asked,

"Ya," said Natsu as flames engulfed his hand, surprising all the ninja while the rest sighed and told Natsu to stop,

"Wait, so you can eat fire? Including your own?" Kai asked,

"Eww, why would I eat MY fire, that's like eating your insides, just Eww," Natsu shivered at the thought,

"Ya, Eww" Cole shivered,

"Want some fire then?" Kai asked creating fire in front of him as Natsu swallowed it up in one gulp, leaving the Ninja speechless plus Lucy and Erza facepalming,

"Ice-make lance" Gray said poking Natsu in the back signaling for a fight,

"You wanna go Stripper?!" Natsu shouted, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist"

"Re-quip, purgatory armour" Erza said pointing her sword at Gray, then at Natsu "Are you fighting again?!" Natsu and Gray coward in fear at Erza.

"No Ma'am" they said in unison,

"I can bring out Aquarius to deal with them if you like Erza" I told her,

"Go ahead" Erza nodded

"I need water though," I told her,

"Got ya covered" Nya said, creating a water bubble and holding it for me,

"Thanks Nya," I said "Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius," Aquarius, a giant mermaid, appeared before me.

"Why have you called me this time, Lucy?!" Aquarius bellowed,

"Can you deal with Natsu and Gray, please?" I asked as nicely as I could,

"This your way of finally getting a boyfriend?" she smirked,

"What?! No! They were fighting and I was hoping you would deal with them?" I coward,

"Well, you thought wrong!" she shouted as she sprayed water everywhere including on the Ninja, who were stunned since the start of all of this.

"Ok, I'm closing the gate, Juvia, get rid of the water please," I pleaded, closing aquarius's gate,

"Got ya covered, Lucy-sama" Juvia said as she absorbed all the water, leaving the ninja stunned once again,

"Ok, who are ye exactly, and how did ye do all that stuff?" an old woman appeared in the doorway,

"Misako," Sensei Wusaid, smiling,

"Ok, well to answer your questions, we're wizards from the Fairy tail guild in Fiore, as for how we did that stuff, well, as I said before, we're wizards, all of us are, including the exceeds," Levy explained,

"Wizards? Oh, so you use magic?" Misako asked,

"Yes, Lucy is a celestial wizard, Natsu's a fire dragon slayer, Gajeel's an iron dragon slayer, Wendy's a sky dragon slayer, Erza's a re-quip wizard, Happy uses aura magic, Gray's an ice-make wizard, Juvia's a water wizard, Levy's a solid script wizard, Carla uses the same magic as Happy and I am a wizard saint who uses Fairy Law, Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Light Magic, Maximum Defense Seal, Spatial Magic, Giant magic, Wind Magic, Dispel magic and Telepathy magic, I'm also the guild master of Fairy Tail," Master Makarov explained. The ninja were speechless to say the least, more than that even. They stared at the wizards blankly, mainly Master Makarov,

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I dragged Lucy by the arm and led her to another room while the silence engulfed the room behind us.

"Natsu! What are you doing? Stop dragging me!" Lucy complained, breaking whatever silence was left.

"Lucy?" I asked when we were away from the others "c-can I m-move in w-with y-you"

"Natsu….. Of course you can, also btw, you're so cute when you're stuttering" she answered. I felt my cheeks grow warmer when she said that.

 _ **Thanks for reading my second story I've ever published, please review and tell me what you think**_


	2. Moving stories to Wattpad

**Hey guys, I'm going to move all of my stories to Wattpad. I find it easier than using two different websites. My account on Wattpad is under the same name as my account on .**

 **Link:**

user/SkyeLovebird

 **Sorry for any inconvenience caused**


End file.
